A String of Christmas Lights:
by Gentlewolf
Summary: A Secret Santa gift: Prompt - fun with christmas lights and festive costumes involving Tomoyo and Sakura. Fluffy shoujo-ai should be present somewhere too  even if subtley done . Creativity encouraged


**A String of Christmas Lights:**

_A Tomo-x-Saku Fic-_

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: **Yeah, it's a bit late and past the season, but this is a Secret Santa gift for ThumbJr in Deviantart.

The prompt that I was given for this was: _Anything I'd like to see specificallly: fun with christmas lights and festive costumes involving Tomoyo and Sakura. Fluffy shoujo-ai should be present somewhere too (even if subtley done). Creativity encouraged~._

To be honest, I'm not very happy with this fic. I feel like I'm loosing my desire to write girl/girl... =(

**Disclaimer:** Tomoyo & Sakura belong to **CLAMP**. I claim no right to these characters.

* * *

"To… Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura called out to her friend from the dressing room. She had been asked to come to the Daidouji residence for a fitting.

"Is everything ok, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice sang as she peeked through the door.

Sakura stood in front of a wall of mirrors, dressed in a bright red, sheer wrap around skirt – the bottom of which had fringe that faded into pink. She wore a pink halter top with straps that wrapped around her neck and flowed down her back in a cascade of pink and red ribbons. The shirt was outlined with red embroidery and showed off her midriff.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Sakura held up a string of red and white Christmas lights.

"It's an accessory, of course!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together in delight and walked further into the room.

Sakura stared at her best friend in wonder, unsure of Tomoyo's motive. "Anou… Tomoyo-chan? Don't you think it's a little too cold to be wearing something like this to the ball?"

"Oh, this isn't for the ball," Tomoyo explained with a glint in her eyes and took the string of lights to wrap them around Sakura's waist and up around her shoulders. "It's for later, after the ball." Sakura's eyes went wide and she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

It was winter break and Christmas was a week away. Tomoyo's mother was holding a Christmas ball in celebration of her company's expansion to Europe. Of course, both Tomoyo and her mother had invited Sakura to come along for the opportunity to dress her up and marvel at how cute she was.

"Ho… e…" Sakura breathed.

Tomoyo stood back to admire her handiwork with stars in her eyes. She jumped suddenly, with a clap of her hands, and exclaimed, "I almost forgot the most important part!" She reached around Sakura's waist; drawing so close that Sakura could small her breath – peppermint. Just when Sakura thought that she might kiss her, Tomoyo pulled away, holding the end of the corded lights.

Sakura looked to see a little rectangular box, on which Tomoyo flipped a switch, and suddenly an illuminating glow surrounded her.

Tomoyo gasped with glee and stared in awe at the person before her – the only person that she had ever felt any sort of romantic love towards. "It's perfect!"

"To… Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura could feel her cheeks burn and wondered, for a moment, if it wasn't caused by the lights.

"Now now, you don't have to worry. These lights don't heat up, so they won't burn your skin."

Sakura couldn't help but think that Tomoyo had read her mind. "Oh…" she stared at her reflection – the redness of her cheeks seemed brighter. When Tomoyo took a step closer, her breath caught in her throat.

With a feather light touch, Tomoyo ran her hands down Sakura's arms to take her hands. Tomoyo leaned in close, moving her hands – still holding Sakura's – behind Sakura's back.

Sakura swooned when Tomoyo's breath brushed past her ear and found herself leaning into Tomoyo's embrace for support. "Tomoyo-chan… what are you doing?" she moaned with unexpected pleasure.

Tomoyo breathed in Sakura's sent; she smelled of pine from helping to decorate the real Christmas tree that stood in the large foyer of the Daidouji mansion. The cord of Christmas lights that ran around Sakura's shoulders and down her back was just long enough to wrap around her wrists. Before Sakura could resist, Tomoyo tied them together. When Sakura realized what Tomoyo had done, she stared at her friend with wide eyes of uncertainty. Tomoyo smiled and caressed her cheek. "I don't think I can wait until after the ball," Tomoyo said and traced a finger over Sakura's lips. "You're too cute to resist."

Sakura's heart pounded and she found that she couldn't look away from her best friend's beautiful violet eyes; eyes that were filled with love and adoration – she was drawn into them and her breath quickened. Tomoyo's lips were so close and getting closer with each passing second, but neither girl knew who was actually closing the gap until their lips met in a heated kiss.


End file.
